A Small Game
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: Damon and Katherine play a card game that tells the other about their faults.


A small game

I sat at a table and smiled at the girl across from me. Her chocolate colored eyes stared at me with a hint of cockiness. A part of me just wanted to leap over the table and show why they called me the Bed Champ but she placed her cards in front of her as a shield. Seven red and black cards were spread between her long and skinny fingers as if she was holding a fan. Her painted lips were pulled into a smile as she was eyeing my cards.

"Are we gonna start?"

I smirked, "Sure, why not. Who's going first?"

"You."

"Now how do we play this game again?"

She sat her cards face down on the table, "Were suppose to place a card down and says something about ourselves."

I raised an eyebrow, "So what are we playing for? Ms…"

"You'll find out my name soon enough." She purred, licking for lips as she returned her attention to the cards, picking them up one by one

She placed her free hand under the table and quickly pulled out a wad of money and placed it onto the red and white plain table cloth. I didn't know where she got it from because she wasn't carrying it in her bra. I gave a confused look,

"We're playing for money?"

"Yeah…unless you want to play for something else?"

I placed my fingers on my chin and pretended to think about it but jumped right into the chase.

"I want you."

She smirked, flashing her pearly whites, "Fine. If I win I take the money and something else."

"What?" I asked

She placed a finger over her mouth and smiled, making herself look mysterious. I shrugged and placed the cards in front of me. My secrets and dark dreams written on these thin playing cards and a part of me gotten nervous. What if she thinks I'm crazy or worst what if she just walks out without letting me tap that? It was weird for me to be thinking about a woman like this but I really liked what I saw; besides a pretty girl can't keep dark secrets. That's what girlfriends are for, right. I looked on my card and decided to go with an easy one. I took the ace from my left hand and placed it on the table and read the words out loud,

"My name is Damon Salvatore and I am a Sagittarius."

The woman took a card from her right hand and placed onto the table,

"I'm Katherine Pierce and I'm a psycho."

I gave her a confused look and laughed it off. She was just playing me but the look in her brown eyes said different. I took another card and placed it on the table and said,

"My father locked me in the closet and tried to kill me when I was three."

Then I heard her hand slam to the table, "My dad come out of the closet when I was four."

I shrugged, 'It's not as bad as mine.'

"Then he killed my mom with a spoon."

'I was so wrong.'

I cleared my throat and suddenly got uncomfortable but my pride wouldn't let me quit. I placed another card on the table,

"I can't have an orgasm unless I'm on top."

She placed down another card and said,

"I can't have one unless I'm on crack."

"What?" I stared at her for a minute but she kept giving me a straight face

I placed down a card and said

"I have an imagine friend name Bosco!"

Her eyes widened as she gasped. I looked around to see if I missed anything.

"YOU KNOW BOSCO?"

I was baffled but her statement but again my pride didn't want to give into this game. I looked at the cards in my hand and I decided to pull out the big guns,

"I have a fear with staying with one person."

That's usually the line that most women don't cross. She placed a card down and smiled,

"I'm skitzofrantic I AM OTHER PEOPLE!" Then she started to laugh like a maniac with her tongue hanging out of her mouth while drool was rolling down her the side of her jaw.

I jumped from my seat and started to walk out the room. Katherine jumped from her seat and shouted to me,

"WE'RE NOT DONE WITH OUR GAME!"

I just gave her the cold shoulder and ran. Happy that I didn't know more about that crazy woman. She probably would have killed me in my sleep of something.

* * *

I somehow managed to get Stefan to pick me up from that crazy girl Katherine's house. I rested my heads against the glass window and sighed. I was never so happy to be away from a woman before but Katherine was a little too much for me. Stefan looked over and smirked,

"Had fun?"

I turned my head and looked at him, "What?"

"You looked tired and…"

"Stefan, just shut up and drive."

He frowned at me but I could tell in his green eyes that he was enjoying me this way, maybe that was the reason he sat me up with Katherine. I smirk got onto my face, oh revenge is mine.

* * *

This fic was based off a comedy amv I heard. It was too funny so I thought I should make a fic for it. The guys name is Richard I forgot his last name…damn. Okay I hope you enjoyed crazy Katherine because she'll make another appearance pretty soon. Peace, love, and chocolate!


End file.
